


Old School Movie

by Javelon



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Careful when buying vintage items kids, Family to the Rescue, Light Angst, the boys are protective of their brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javelon/pseuds/Javelon
Summary: Chase finds an old unmarked VHS tape at a garage sale





	Old School Movie

 

"Wow this sale is old school." Chase whistled as he walked down the sidewalk with Jameson. This weekend was the big city wide garage sale and Jamie had really wanted to go check out all the sales. Chase had never really gone garage sale shopping before himself but he had a free day so had decided to tag along when Jamie asked if someone wanted to come with. Some of the sales had been surprisingly great, he had found a lot of clothes his kids could wear that were like new and super cheap along with some old video games that were hard to find now.

 

This new sale they had come up to had a lot of antique and vintage items that made Jamie's eyes light up. Chase grinned and followed along behind his old timey brother, sharing in Jamie's excitement with each interesting item he found from his time.

 

"Would you like me to hold onto some of those for ya while you boys shop?" An older man who looked about in his 70's came up to them, holding out a hand to take Jamie's ever growing stack of items.

 

Jamie nodded happily and carefully handed over the stuff he wanted to the man. "Thank you, sir. We appreciate it." Chase smiled at the older male while Jamie nodded enthusiastically, quickly scribbling _"Thank you!"_ on his notepad.

 

The man smiled warmly back at them, "It's no problem boys. It's nice to see lads your age are still interested in old relics. You especially young man!" The man nodded his head at Jamie's outfit.

 

"Oh Jameson here loves old stuff. You should see his impressive old movie reel collection!" Chase grinned, winking when Jamie turned away with a blush.

 

The old man laughed, "I've no doubt it's a fine collection! You look like you've stepped out of a silent movie yourself."

 

Chase exchanged a knowing smile with Jamie. If only the man knew.

 

"What about you? An interest in any of my old antiques?" The man asked as he carefully arranged Jamie's stuff in a pile on a card table.

 

Chase shook his head with a somewhat apologetic smile, "Nah that's more Jamie's thing really. I dig old electronics though."

 

"Oh you might take a look in this box then! Got some classics in there!" The man motioned to a cardboard box that was sticking out from under one of the tables.

 

Chase walked over to it and saw a VCR along with a bunch of VHS tapes, "Oh wow I haven't seen a tape in ages."

 

Setting his own bags of stuff down, Chase knelt next to the box and looked through the tapes out of curiosity, "Die Hard, Twister, oh Indiana Jones! You do have some good ones in here." Chase smiled as he searched, pausing when he came across a tape that had no label on it, "Do you know what this one is?"

 

He held it up for the old man to take and examine. The man flipped it over a couple times and pulled the tape out of its sleeve before shrugging and handing it back, "Probably a movie my wife recorded when it was on TV. Or it's still blank. You can have it if you want it."

 

"Oh no that's ok I don't want to just take it from you." Chase tried to put it back only to have the man laugh and hand it to him again.

 

"I'll only be missing out on five cents. That may have bought something when I was a kid but not so much now. I just want to get rid of 'em all. Gotta downsize ya see?" The man waved off Chase's attempts to give the tape back.

 

Chase shrugged and put the tape in his bag, "Well alright. Thank you!"

 

He browsed for a bit longer until Jamie was done and had paid for his stuff. The old man waved as they left, "Thanks for coming boys. Have a good day! Hope you enjoy your movie!"

 

"Thank you!" Chase called back. When they were a fair distance away he leaned over to whisper in Jamie's ear, "Hey uh, do we even have a VCR? Hush you I didn't want to be rude!" He was quick to defend himself when Jamie silently laughed.

 

_"I have one in my room you can borrow if you'd like."_ Jamie signed, still chucking at him in amusement.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that evening while waiting for his kids new clothes to finish washing, Chase ended up setting up the VCR. All of his brothers had stuff to do after dinner so Chase was left to his own devices. Might as well watch a 90's movie.

 

It took a bit of fiddling but he finally got everything working properly and he pushed the tape into the player. A ring of light appeared on the screen accompanied by an odd hum for a moment before it was replaced with static. Chase frowned as the tape played, showing him several odd scenes. Most were in black and white but some scenes had a hint of color. A reddish river. A chair in an empty room. A pretty woman smiling in a mirror as she brushed her hair. A little girl who's face was covered by her long hair, backing away from the same mirror. Most of the scenes at the beginning were fairly quiet, with maybe a slight hum. Then a finger was pushed through a nail, making Chase gag as the nail was popped off and cover his ears when a high pitched ringing started playing over every scene.

 

The tape only played for a couple minutes but each scene made Chase more and more uncomfortable. And confused. Had this been an old home video project? Some bizarre artist take on horror?

 

_Brriing_ _brriing_

 

Chase about jumped out of his skin as his cell phone started ringing like an old phone would. Wtf? That wasn't even his ringtone. He frowned at his screen when he fished it out of his pocket. Unknown? How could it be unknown? Normally he would just ignore it but he found himself sliding the green button and holding the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

 

_"....7 days...."_ A raspy voice whispered over the line.

 

Chase sighed and rolled his eyes, "Really Anti? A phone prank? Not even a good one bro. What does 7 days even mean?"

 

_...Click_

 

Chase huffed and put his phone back in his pocket. Well this whole thing was a waste of time. Ejecting the tape he tossed it in the trash and took the VCR back to Jamie's room.

 

_"Movie over already?"_ Jamie signed when he opened his door to take the player.

 

"It was just some home movie thing. Probably was a school project at one point. Thanks anyway." Chase explained with a shrug then went back to his room.

 

* * *

 

_**7 Days Later** _

 

Chase bounced his knee nervously, his eyes darting around the room. Fuck fuck fuck there was no time left. Why? Why did he watch that stupid tape??

 

Every little noise made him jump. Shadows danced in the corner of his eyes. His heart thundered in his chest as if trying to make up for the little time it had left.

 

_Ssshhhhhhh_

 

Chase whirled around when the TV clicked on behind him, static on its screen. His heart leapt into his throat when the static cleared and showed a black and white scene of a stone well near a wooded area. Backing away from the TV, he held his hands in front of him in some vain attempt to protect himself, "Oh God oh shit oh shitshitshitshit."

 

The lid of the stone well slowly slid back and from out of it crawled a girl. The girl from that stupid tape he had been too curious about. Her hair blocked her face from view like before as the video flickered and she was suddenly standing in front of the well, taking slow steps forward. Chase backed up until his back hit the wall, his wide eyes frozen on the screen in fear.

 

The scene flickered against and she was suddenly right up on the screen, her hand lifting up as if to press on the glass from the other side. Chase gasped when her hand passes through the screen, suddenly materializing in his world while maintaining her grey hue. He tried his best to become one with the wall behind him, whispering "Ohfuckohfuckohfuck." as he watched her crawl completely out of the TV and begin to stand.

 

As she lifts up her head and takes a step forward the room is filled with the sound of static again. In a blink of an eye Anti was behind her, his knife raised. **"͘Sta͝y ͢the̷ ͟f͜uck͡ awa̛y̡ f̧rom m̨y ̛b̷r͢o͡th̕er͝, ͜bi͢t̡c͠h̴."̷** Anti snarled  and stabbed his knife through the girl's neck.

 

The girl grasped at her neck, her form flickering like static. She twisted to try and face Anti only to be frozen in place, her body now outlined with a red glow. Marvin stepped out from the shadows, his eyes glowing and in his hands the tape from before glowed with the same red outline. "You chose the wrong victim, Samara. Get out. Now." 

 

He started chanting in a foreign language, the tape rising in the air and floating over to the girl. She struggled against Anti's grip on her arm and on his knife that was still embedded in her neck. When the tape touched her the room was filled with a flash and a high pitched ringing. When it all stopped the tape fell to floor with a clatter. Chase held a hand to his chest as he tried to slow his heart rate, "Holy fuck that was scary."

 

Marvin walked forward and plucked the tape off the floor, "It was. I'm glad you told us about the tape in time for us to figure out how to stop her." He looked up at Chase with a faint look of anguish, "I can't bare to think what would have happened if..."

 

Anti nodded and gave Chase with a serious glare, "No more bringing home cursed objects. And tell us immediately the next time you get a threatening call even if you think it's just me."

 

Chase nodded eagerly, swallowing hard when he fully realized what could have happened, sinking to his knees and wrapping his shaking hands around his torso. Footsteps approached him and he looked up to see Anti & Marvin crouching before him, looks of concern on their faces.

 

Anti placed his hand on Chase's shoulder, "C'mon, let's get you back to your room. I'll bring us some junk food and movies to take your mind off all this. Marvin will dispose of the tape."

 

Marvin nodded and gave Chase a gentle smile, "You're safe now, Chase. We won't let anything happen to you, brother."

 

Tears burned in his eyes as Chase gave them a watery smile, letting Anti pull him to his feet, "Thank you." He leaned against Anti's side as the glitch wrapped a protective arm around him, guiding him from the room, feeling safe for the first time in 7 days.


End file.
